pathfindercefandomcom-20200213-history
Two Assassins
The Approach Down the trade way, leading from the southwest- from southern Varisia to the prosperous city of Ambervale, trod a duo of men- they were of Taldan decent though their appearances didn't give this away initially. Each was armed with various armaments- one with gadgets and gizmos and a pair of hand crossbows, the other with a bastard-sword length blade. Their appearance was of importance because it was the sight their pursuers were told to seek- the part unfortunate for them was they did not know they were being pursued. Down the road, the fog parting, rode a large group of plate armored individuals- knights likely, who spotted them- they must have been tracking them by magic. One pointed and shouted "You! Murderers, stand and submit!" then a roar sounded from the treeline as a massive warrior burst from the foliage, wearing a large wolf's head over his own- he stood seven foot three and bore a pair of handaxes as he loped toward the knights- the two men fled into the treeline at this sight- for the warrior was clearly attacking the knights. They were met within the treeline by a woman- clearly of the same race as the warrior- they were ulfen she explained quickly, and she was an emissary from the Ulfen Linnorm King Valghul to aid the murderers of the King of ambervale- for the Ulfen planned to invade, and the derision in the ranks of the city's elite was a boon to them. The woman identified herself as Sigrid and directed them to a waypost- a hidden cache of traveling supplies, and informed them that she would be in contact with them at a later date, but they should head to the city and lay low. Ambervale They entered the city without much trouble, curious indeed that the knights had been able to find them on the road, while the town guards were unable to identify them. Within the entry area of the city they saw many things- avenues leading to separate portions of the city, vendors selling their wares- they approached a stand wherein they purchased a map of the city, then they saw the posters- wanted posters for two assassins. No other details were included- two assassins had killed the king, and any information regarding them was requested for a reward. They decided they needed to find lodging and so they traveled the city- circumventing the slums district and traveling southwest where they entered the human district and discovered a tavern 'The Amber Veal'. They entered and saw two things of note. One, an ogre sat in the corner with a pile of broken mugs nearby, and two..at the bar sat a slight elven woman who wore a dress seemingly made of bound together diamonds. One of the assassins approached the woman and queried her on her name, she had a haughty, self-assured air to her but answered that her name was Vhenadahl Daelvael, and she was the city's premier clothier and also controlled the city's sanctioned alchemical services, she liked the man and stated that there were few in the city with his manner and politeness, and she asked if he was reliable. He stated that he was, and so she made a request of him. Drow Diplomacy "In the slums district there lives a detestable woman, a drow. She thinks to replace the honest businesses I've established with her own twisted horrors, and I want it to end. I want her....removed." The man said that he'd do it, for a price and she agreed, stating that the two should send a message to her, via one of the shops she owned outside the palace district to arrange a celebratory dinner when the task was complete. The two purchased rooms, then they traveled to the slums, where they found a downtrodden populace of malnourished folk, and a single perfectly intact building with two black leather armored guards standing outside under an awning with repeating crossbows in their hands. One raised his as they neared and commanded they identify their business here. They talked their way in, stating they were customers. Once inside, they were surprised to spot a strange black skinned woman with the lower body of a spider towering over them as she said "My mistress will be here momentarily." Then from the back strode a lovely, white haired beauty with a smile that was as warm as the coldest grave, and a glare that frankly judged one on sight. She said the following: "Welcome to my Home, My Store, and My Land. What do you need? I so hope you're not a vagrant...I hate vagrants." The two threatened her (Can't recall how this bit went, getting input.)And she worked out they'd been hired by Vhenadahl, and so she made a counter offer- she'd become a supplier of alchemicals and would pay them handsomely as they did the reverse of what they'd been hired for- kill the Self-assured surface elf for her. The two agreed and she told them they should strike while in her home, under the pretense that they'd killed her, she states that if they need any supplies, she'd offer a large discount. They asked for potions of healing, and she scoffed, saying "Healing?! Bah, I was the best in Zirkaaynin, I could poison a rock if I wanted to and now I've become a potion vendor..." She did, however, love money. And so she sold them what they needed- and they set off to perform their task. They resolved to pay a visit to the good lady on the following day and set out to prepare- they explored the city and shopped for a few things- One of the assassins, the one with the dark clothes and the sword, commissioned for himself an extravagant gown of spider's silk from Zaquiri, while the other traveled to and explored the gnome college to try and expand his arsenal of gadgets- he, and the other assassin met one Wilfred Fizzlebang, a gnome. This gnome was the inventor of the model of hand crossbow that was used by the assassin and so he interested them. They acquired, through words and dealings, a few fire bombs, and Wilfred volunteered to create gadgets for the two in exchange for a task performed in the future. Category:Campaigns